


Marry Me Lassie... For Fake

by randomdrabbles



Category: Psych
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, Shassie, Undercover, fake marrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdrabbles/pseuds/randomdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter and Shawn have to get married for a case. What happens next may surprise you - because it certainly surprised them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors or things I can fix, please!

“Lassiter. Get in here.” The chief called from her office. “You might as well come in too, Spencer. I know you and Gus will barge in anyway.” 

“Sweet!” The bright, young psychic said as he fist-bumped his partner. “We got ourselves a case.” 

They strolled into the room to find the head detective already sitting in one of the chairs. He didn’t look too thrilled to know the two were included on yet another case. The Chief was sitting behind her own desk and seemed to be waiting for the two of them to get settled before she began filling them in on the details. 

“There has been a series of petty crimes lately. As the witnesses have been shaky at best, we are going to need to lead an undercover investigation.” She checked out the papers on her desk. Shawn caught a glimpse of the papers and gathered enough to have a ‘vision’.

Shawn threw his hand to his head and made a startled gasp, “I sense this has to do with a – a private club of some sort. Something to with thefts. The objects were never discovered and the people can’t or won’t tell you where they are.” 

Vick gave the psychic a half smile, “Very good, Mr. Spencer. As far as we can tell, the club has been blackmailing members to commit these crimes. The members are too scared to reveal who is behind these thefts. Our goal is to get people in there and trick the person responsible for orchestrating the entire event and stop them.”

“I’ll do it.” Lassiter said hurriedly, standing tall. “I can convince anyone to reveal anything. All it will take is three armed guards and my own charm to get the people talking.” The detective cast his steely gaze on the Psychic and his cohort. “Spencer, you better stay away from this. I don’t want you messing it up.”

“Oh, Lassie,” Shawn said, spreading his arms wide, “if only I could stay away, but you know that’s impossible.” The elder detective’s gaze hardened and Spencer’s arms dropped back down. 

“No, Shawn. I am not going to be dragged undercover again.” Gus chimed in. “Every time we go ‘undercover’ I get stuck with the crappy jobs while you get to play Mr. Hero.” Gus folded his arms and looked away.

“Gus, you know that’s not true.” 

“Oh, but it is.”

“Name one time you got stuck with a crappy job.” 

“The mental hospital. The baseball stadium. The—“

“Alright, Alright. But I do have to say those jobs built character.”  
“You wanna kn—“

“Gentlemen.” Vick said as she folded her arms at her desk. “I only need two members to go undercover and seeing as Carlton so generously offered, we only need one.”

“I call it.” Shawn said reaching his arm into the sky, like a child who knew the correct answer in class. “Sorry, Gus. But looks like Lassie and I are gonna be a team.” He looked over at the head detective, who was glaring at him with his arms across his chest.

“No. No way am I going to go undercover with that—that imbecile.” Lassiter said, pointing a finger at Shawn, who flung his arms up in defense.

“Hey now, no need to point fingers here, Lassie.” He felt dejected. Lassiter never wanted to work with Shawn, and Shawn felt hurt. He loved working the cases with Lassie seeing as it gave him the opportunity to deduce things about the man. 

“Actually, I think that would be a great idea.” The chief said, giving a pointed look at Lassiter. “These guys seem to go after couples. And, since O’Hara is on Vacation right now, I guess the two of you are just going to have to make it work.”  
Shawn’s heart sped up at those words. Him? And Lassiter? A couple? It was something that only happened in Shawn’s dreams. 

Lassiter on the other hand, looked as if he was going to blow a gasket. His face was burning and he looked as if someone told him guns were now outlawed in all Fifty states.

“Chief. Are you suggesting that I am to go prancing about as if I have a relationship with Spencer?” 

Gus started to laugh uncontrollably at the mere thought of Lassiter and Shawn having a relationship, even if that relationship was a cover. Shawn smacked him in the arm and gave him a pointed look that said they would talk later. 

“Yes, Carlton that is exactly what I’m saying. You two already quarrel like an old married couple. It shouldn’t be too hard for you two to fake it until detective Lassiter can gather enough evidence to convict whoever it is that is behind it.” 

“Why can’t I go in by myself and Spencer go in as a janitor or – or a separate guest, or—“ 

“The reason I need two people is because they use couples to get them to do the thefts. They hold one hostage and force the other to commit the crime and only let the other go after the act is committed.”

That seemed to perk the other man up. “So you’re saying that I have a high chance of seeing Spencer either commit a crime or be held hostage?” Lassiter said with a smile. “In that case, count me in.”

“In that case,” Shawn said in reply, “Marry me, Lassie?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lassiter and Shawn arrived at the Greenwich Society Club. Only the most prestigious of people could even manage to get a day pass let alone a personal cottage on the estate. As they pulled up to the place where they would be living for the foreseeable future, Lassiter was grilling Shawn on every detail of their fake marriage. 

“When did we get married?”

“4 months ago as of next Sunday.”

“How did we meet?”

“We met when you saved me from drowning in a well I was stupid enough to fall into.”

“What is your profession?”

“Relax Lassie,” Shawn said with a glance to his ‘husband,’ “I swear, I will follow your lead and do what you say.” He looked down at his left hand and at the new addition to his ring finger. He and Lassiter had had to get wedding rings for their cover. The ring was an exact match as the one on Lassiter’s finger. It filled Shawn with a strange sense of pride seeing the ring that marked Lassie as his. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” said the gruff detective, “Once we get in there, we are no longer Carlton Lassiter or Shawn Spencer.” Lassiter stopped the vehicle and put it in park. “From this point on we are Shawn and Carlton Johnson.”

“Got it Lassie.”

“You know when we go undercover you won’t be able to call me Lassie anymore, right Spencer?” 

The psychic chuckled and gave the detective a pointed look. “Actually, I can. It’s my affectionate nickname for my savior who found me in a well. Why do you think that’s where you ‘found’ me?”

To Shawn, it was almost as if he could see the gears turning in Lassiter’s head. “Seriously, Spencer?”

The smaller man just smiled and opened his car door. He went around to the back and waited for Lassiter to open the trunk. He grabbed his suitcase and scanned the place they would be living. It was a two story house; the outside was a cream white with a red roof. The lawn was landscaped and looked way out of the SBPD’s price range.

Shawn let out a whistle. 

“Honey, why don’t you be a dear and go get settled,” Lassiter said with a little sarcasm in his voice. He reached around Shawn’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze that made Shawn’s insides quiver. The only time Lassiter ever touched him voluntarily was to restrain him or to shove him out of the way.

“Of course, honeybunches,” Shawn said back, giving Lassiter a pat on the rear, “I’ll make sure the bedroom is up to our standards.” Walking toward the house he turned around to give Lassiter a wink and caught an odd look on the older man’s face. Shawn didn’t know what it was, but he was determined to find out.

Walking into the foyer of the cottage he realized it was definitely not a cottage and more like a mini mansion. The inside was decadently furnished and he could tell the previous occupants had taken good care of the place. From the front door, Shawn could see into the living room to his left and the dining room and kitchen to the right. A few feet ahead of him were the stairs that would more than likely lead to where the bedroom he and Lassiter were supposed to share. 

'Well this should be a fun trip, indeed,' thought Spencer as he made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top, Spencer noticed a wide space with chairs and a table, probably meant for socializing. He continued to the left and saw three doors. The first one he opened lead to an extravagant bathroom that had a Jacuzzi big enough for four people to fit comfortably in as well as an amazing looking shower. 'I have got to tell Gus about this.' 

The next door Shawn opened seemed to be a library complete with a fireplace, although he didn’t know how that worked since he was on the second floor. He checked out the spines of a few of the novels: Cooking for the Culinary Impaired, Tennis Throughout the Ages, The History of Art, and Military Equipment and the Art of Self Defense. None of these books held any interest to Shawn but he felt the last one would probably catch Lassiter’s eye. He left the library and continued to the last door. Shawn had to take a few steadying breaths before he could open it, but once he mustered the courage he flung the door open.

The room was extravagant. Hardwood floors covered the entire space and the bed was a massive four post oak frame with at least twelve pillows piled on it. Shawn glanced around and saw two separate sets of doors and opened the first. It was a walk in closet, seemingly full of clothes that Lassiter would wear. Shawn only knew this because he saw the size on a few of the items and knew it to be the other man’s size as well.

Moving on to the second set of doors he discovered his own set of clothing he could choose from. 'Man, the department wasn’t kidding when they said I wouldn’t need to bring any clothes with me,' Shawn thought as he looked through his choices. It wasn’t clothing he would normally choose, but definitely something he knew his ‘husband’ would. This place was for people of high caliber and the way Shawn normally dressed would get every eye on them – and not in a good way.  
Shawn moved from the closet back to the bed and noted the giant glass doors on the far side leading to a balcony from which he could see a fantastic view of the club. Setting his stuff on the opposite side of the bed that he knew Lassiter preferred to sleep on he opened his suitcase. 

“Jackpot,” he said as he pulled out a bag of Hanover’s Pretzels and started to eat them. Aside from snacks, the only think in his bag was some personal artifacts and some ‘personal’ touches to make the place seem lived in and to help their cover.  
“What’d you say?” Lassiter said as he entered the room, carrying his own bag. Shawn noted the way Lassiter’s Jacket seemed to hug his shoulders tighter than when he was working at the SBPD. 

“Oh, I was just admiring the room, Lassie-face,” Shawn said around a mouthful of pretzel goodness, “and what a handsome room it is.”

Lassiter flung his bag onto his side of the bed and began unpacking it. Instead of snacks, the detective’s bag was filled with weapons and assorted junk Shawn didn’t think they would need.

“Is that right?” The man said as he was stashing one of the many weapons around the room, “Well, as soon as you are done admiring the architecture we have to go to the main house and start presenting ourselves as a couple and hope we can get chosen for their next thieving operation.”

Shawn gave the Salt-and-pepper haired man one more quick once over before stashing the pretzels back into his suitcase. “Let’s go, sweetness. I can always unpack later.” 

“You do realize you got crumbs all over the bed,” Lassiter asked fiddling with his suit button, “you better not get any more food on the bed or I will shoot you if I wake up with crumbs plastered on my face.”

Shawn glanced down at the covers and brushed them off. “I know you couldn’t lay a finger on me, sugar bear,” he said with a wide grin, “you love me too much.”

“Oh is that so?” The detective said, staring at the brown haired man on the other side of the bed, his blue eyes piercing.

Shawn gulped and felt slightly uncomfortable in his own skin. Every time Lassiter looked at him like that he wanted to run away and hide. Either that or run towards him and jump him.

“Don’t you worry,” Shawn said walking around to the other man and booping him on the nose with his finger, which only seemed to make Lassiter’s gaze more intense, “The only food that will be in the bed is food you could eat off me. Like whipped cream. Or jello. We could always do some body shots.” If it were possible, Lassiter’s face deepened even further into a shade of red that was verging on purple. Shawn couldn’t tell if it was all anger or if there was a small hint of flush in his cheeks from the thought of eating food off of Shawn’s naked body.

Lassiter stood there for a few more moments, not answering the psychic’s words. Finally, he turned around and walked back out of the bedroom’s door. “You coming, Spencer?” He called from down the hall. 

“You know you can’t call me Spencer, right?” He called towards Lassiter as he followed him out the door and down the stairs Back to the waiting car, “You’re going to have to call me by my first name.”

“Or I could just call you the pain in my ass I for some reason agreed to marry.”

“Nope, that’s no good. Those couples were happily married. If you went around calling me a pain in the ass we would never get picked.” The car doors slammed shut and Lassiter turned on the ignition as Shawn buckled his seatbelt. 

“Fine, Shawn, but don’t think I am going to enjoy it. The minute we are off this case I’m going to be calling you every foul name in the book”

“Gotcha,” was all Shawn replied as they took off towards the main house.


	3. Chapter 3

The main house was even more extravagant than the little cottage Lassiter and Shawn were calling home. It was a literal mansion, complete with wait staff, pool, and valet parking. 

“Here we go,” Lassiter said as he opened that door. Turning to the valet he gave his usual ‘if you put one dent on my car, I will find you and I will kill you’ speech. 

During Lassiter’s spiel, Shawn managed to get himself out of the car and around to the other side without Lassiter noticing. Shawn took it upon himself to spare the poor valet twenty minutes and wrap his arms around Lassiter’s waist. 

“Lassie, I think this nice, young man can take care of your precious vehicle.” He said laying his chin on Lassiter’s shoulder. From this vantage he could smell the cologne Lassiter was wearing. The scent was a favorite of the young man and he was determined to figure out what it was. “Besides, the longer we are out here, the less time we have to enjoy the club today.”

Lassiter’s shoulders tensed as he felt the breath on his neck. He turned his head slightly to face the other man. He took a deep breath. To outsiders, it would seem as if Lassiter were flustered from having his husband so close to him in public, but Shawn knew Lassiter was moments from snapping at the man who still had his arms around his waist. Turning in Spencer’s arms until they were face to face the taller man said, “Honey, you are so right. Why don’t we head on inside?” The look on Lassiter’s face was enough to know that Shawn was in trouble the next time he was alone with the head detective.

Loosening his grip, Shawn let go of Lassiter except for his hand, which he firmly grasped. He winced at the pain as Lassiter tightened his grip to the point of pain.   
As they walked into the main building, Shawn scanned the inside looking for clues. 

Seeing nothing that he deemed suspicious or worth the time to check he looked at Lassiter. The suit he was wearing was a deep, almost black, blue featuring a crisp white shirt with the top button unbuttoned, showing a small bit of chest. The view was causing Shawn’s heart to flutter. He hoped his hand wasn’t getting sweaty.   
Lassiter dragged them towards the large oak doors that lead to the head of the club’s office.

“We just have to notify Mr. Greenwich we have arrived.” said Lassie.

Passing through the doors they were deposited in what seemed to be a waiting area. A young brunette woman sat behind a large desk typing on a computer. She glanced up as the two men walked into the room and her eyes immediately went to Lassiter. Spencer couldn’t blame her; Lassiter was one sweet piece of eye candy. 

Lassiter seemed to notice her eyes on him because he flashed a smile at the young lady. “Excuse me, miss. Could you please let Mr. Greenwich know that Shawn and Carlton Johnson are here?” Lassiter lifted the hand that held Shawn’s and gave Shawn’s hand a kiss. The disappointment appeared in the lady’s eyes when she looked at their hands and saw the flash of gold on Shawn’s finger. 

“Of course.” She said, keeping her eyes low. She tapped on her keyboard and reached for the phone. Lassiter dragged Shawn over to a far corner and moved close. They were within inches of each other and if Shawn wanted to he could move forward and place his hand on Lassiter’s chest. 

“When we get in there, Greenwich is going to ask us a ton of questions. You better be prepared.” Lassiter growled under his breath. “I don’t want you ruining our investigation.” To any outsider or camera, it would look like they were just sharing an intimate moment as they waited. Lassiter leaned forward and put his forehead on Spencer’s. Blue eyes stared into hazel and Shawn held his breath. His mind was picking up all of the little details about Lassiter’s face. He was at a loss of what to do when the woman behind the counter spoke up.

“Mr. Greenwich will see you now.” 

They broke apart, Shawn took the liberty of straightening Lassiter’s suit jacket and dusting off imaginary lint. Shawn sensed there was something Lassiter wanted to say before they were interrupted. 

Smiling, they both entered the office.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Shawn noticed was that Mr. Greenwich was way younger than what he expected. The man seemed to be about 35 years of age. His hair was dark and styled to perfection, his eyes were a shimmering green color. He was definitely attractive. If he wasn’t so hung up on Lassiter, he might have tried to hit on this man.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Greenwich said, standing up and offering his hand, first to Lassiter, then to Shawn. Shawn noted his deep voice and the firm grasp of his handshake. Now this is a man, Spencer thought to himself.

“Good evening. I trust you found your cottage alright?” Greenwich said with a smile that could blind. “I hope it’s to your liking?”

“It is exceptional.” Lassiter said, returning the smile with a breathtaking one of his own, “I only hope the rest of the club is as exquisitely beautiful.”

“Well, here at Greenwich Society Club we strive to make an environment where our members can feel at home and relaxed. You may stay as long as you want, providing you don’t commit any crimes while you are here.“

“Well, we can promise you,” Shawn said, glancing at his ‘husband,’ “you have two of the most law abiding citizens standing before you today.” Shawn threw that in to see if it would have any effect on Greenwich. All Greenwich did was chuckle.

“I’m glad to hear it. Please, sit down. I have a few routine questions to ask all new members.” Greenwich said, extending his arm towards the two chairs. Lassiter and Shawn sat down. Shawn mentally braced himself for the questions he knew would be asked.

Greenwich took a deep breath after settling down at his desk again. “Do you guys want to register for the meals here at the main house, or will you be eating your meals at your place?”

The question threw Spencer. It wasn’t the question he thought would be asked.   
Lassiter stepped in, “Well, sir, I believe we will be eating most of our meals in our home, but I do think since we just got here we might as well eat here today if that is alright with you.”

“That would be wonderful Mr. Johnson. I will put you down on the list. I will request that if you change your mind you give us a few hours’ notice.” Greenwich wrote something down in a book Shawn assumed was the ledger for meals. “Now, next question.”

“Okay,” said Shawn, although mostly to himself. He was curious to see the direction of the questions – whether or not they were similar to the first.

“Will you two be needing anything special during your stay?” he asked, “is there anything we need to consider to keep you safe?”

“Well, Lassie here is allergic to mint, so if we could make sure to steer clear of it. No pillow mints or anything like that. But if you want to include any choco—“

“Oh, Shawn, they don’t need to worry about that. I just won’t eat any mints.” Lassiter said with a strained look at the psychic. 

“Lassie?” Greenwich asked with a confused look on his face.

“My own personal savior dog.” Shawn said, “It’s a pet name.”

“Really with the puns, Shawn?” Lassiter asked, exasperated.

“Well, I mean I had to, Lassie. It was sitting right there in the open.” 

“Well, gentlemen, I think we are done here.” Greenwich said, folding his arms. “We will see you at dinner.” 

“Thank you very much, sir. I have just one question for you.” Lassiter said, standing from his chair causing Shawn to do the same.

“And that would be?” Said Greenwich, glancing between the two men.

“What time is dinner normally served here?” Lassiter asked, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Dinner is served at 5:30 in the dining area. That should give you and your husband a few hours to settle in.”

“Or time for a little something else.” Shawn said with a smirk and a wink at Lassiter. Lassiter had a faint flush to his cheek that most people wouldn’t notice. That is, most people who don’t spend their free time staring at the head detective. 

At this Lassiter motioned for Shawn to leave the room so he did. Once out in the hall, away from the ears of the brunette secretary, Lassiter put his arm around Shawn’s shoulder. He started to guide Spencer out onto the lawn and to the valet.

“Oh, honey.” Lassiter sing-songed. “we are going to have to have a chat when we get home.”

“Will I be punished?” Shawn asked, “Please say the answer is yes.”

Lassiter dropped his arm from Shawn’s shoulder and proceeded to have a talk with the valet. This young man was a different on than the one who had parked the car. Shawn noted the way the valet checked Lassiter out when Lassiter looked the other way. Shawn guessed he had a girlfriend based on the faint lipstick smear on his check. It was either that or his boyfriend was very into a bright red. 

As Lassiter walked towards the car the original valet brought back from parking, Shawn leaned in towards the one that had been ogling Lassie. “You do know that man is taken and whoever is unfortunate enough to have agreed to date you probably doesn’t take kindly to you cheating on them.”

The young valet looked startled. Shawn thought he had scared the kid enough to leave Lassiter alone, as well as maybe stop cheating. During the exchange, Lassiter had gotten the keys and entered the driver’s seat. Shawn walked around the front and got in. Lassiter’s face was unreadable, but the set of his shoulders told Shawn that he was upset.

“You alright there, Carlton?” Shawn asked. Something really seemed to be bothering the older detective. 

Lassiter looked startled to hear Shawn call him by his first name. “Everything’s fine.” He said with a strange edge to his voice. “Let’s head home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lassiter and Shawn walked into the cottage they shared. It was well past nine in the evening. After leaving Greenwich’s office Lassiter ended up taking a wrong turn and getting them lost. They drove aimlessly until they discovered another bungalow and asked for directions home. 

“I’m telling you, Lassie, how was I supposed to know not to eat the pineapple? I thought it was real and the nice lady said I could help myself to anything in the kitchen.”

“That doesn’t include their decorations, Shawn.” Lassiter said, setting the keys down in a bowl by the door. “but enough of that. Did you get anything from today? Any ‘psychic’ vibrations from any of the people we talked to?” Lassiter asked as he made his way towards the kitchen. He removed his suit jacket and tie and set them on a stool. Mesmerized, Shawn watched as Lassiter rolled up his sleeves, which made Lassiter at least ten times sexier. Shawn followed and watched as Lassiter began searching the cabinets for something to make, seeing as they missed their dinner at the main house. 

“Greenwich is definitely not the original founder of the club. Too young and handsome. One of the valets is a cheating bastard – the uglier one, not the one that handled our car – the secretary has another job and you, sir, are hiding something.” Said Shawn as he sat down on one of the stools that surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen.

At Shawn’s words, Lassiter seemed to have a momentary pause, “I meant anything that could help us figure out who is behind this whole mess, Spencer.” Lassiter refused to look at Shawn as he filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. “And I am not hiding anything that is pertinent to the case so I think we should leave it at that.” 

Shawn didn’t push it, especially since Lassiter was the one making his food tonight. “So, sugar bear, what are you making your wonderful husband for dinner?”

Lassiter pointed to the ingredients he had set out on the counter. Looking at the ingredients, Shawn realized that Lassiter was making Spaghetti. Either that or something extremely similar to the delectable dish. 

“You need my help with anything, Lassie?” 

Lassiter stopped in his cooking preparations and looked over at the brown haired psychic. “Why don’t you go set the table or something. I don’t want you messing up the food.”

“You got it.” Shawn said, moving to head into the dining room. Pausing, he asked, “Lassie, is there something you want to get off your chest?”

Seeing Lassiter have a micropause made Shawn’s heart flutter. “Let it go, Spencer.” He continued to cook, adding the noodles to the now boiling water. 

“But-“

“I said let. It. Go.” Lassiter said, turning his head slightly towards the other man.

“Sorry,” Shawn said as he turned back towards the dining room, “I’m just worried for you Lassie. We are partners, here. I don’t want there to be any animosity between us as we continue with the case.”

Leaving Lassiter in the kitchen he started setting the table. Seeing as there was only two people it was a quick job. Shawn considered adding candles or something fancy but seeing as it was Lassie he didn’t bother. Since his job was done, he decided to go to the living room and search for a movie or a T.V. show to watch while he waited. Flipping through the channels, Shawn stopped when he saw what looked to be one of the people forced to watch their loved one go to jail for a crime they didn’t want to commit. The husband was telling the reporter how his wife would never consider stealing from anywhere, let alone a high end fashion store. Shawn Noticed that the man still looked shaken, shifting his eyes kept shifting as if he was searching for people who were out for him. 

“Shawn!” Lassiter yelled from the kitchen, “Dinner is ready. Come and get some.”  
Oh, Lassie, I wish I could, thought Spencer as he made his way towards the delectable aromas coming from the dining room. Lassiter was just finishing setting the bowl of Spaghetti on the table when he walked in.

“Lassie, this smells delicious,” Shawn said, testing the waters. Lassiter pulled out his own chair and sat down. Placing his napkin on his lap he looked at the man standing across from him. Shawn waited for a response. Lassiter just continued to stare at him. Finally, Shawn sat down. 

“Thank you, Shawn.” Lassiter said, reaching to start serving himself some food, “Go on, help yourself.”

Warily, Shawn took some spaghetti and a few garlic bread rolls from the middle of the table. He hadn’t felt this uncomfortable since high school. Lassiter seemed to have gotten over his previous animosity and was quietly eating his own food. Well, at least I know he didn’t poison it, thought Shawn as he used his fork to pick up a mouthful of spaghetti. 

After a few bites in silence, Shawn decided to speak up. “So, Lassie, where did you learn how to cook?”

Lassiter glanced up from his food, as if surprised by the question. Fiddling with his fork he responded, “My mother taught me.” Taking another bite of food, Lassiter swallowed and continued, “Why do you want to know?”

“I like learning things about you,” Shawn said earnestly. “I keep a little ‘Lassie’ notebook filled with all the useless trivia I’ve learned so far,” he added to throw Lassiter off of how close to the truth Spencer came. While it was true he liked learning about Carlton, the only record he kept was a mental one.

Lassiter stared at the younger man, looking as if he wanted to say something. Shawn stared directly back into the Salt and Pepper haired man until Lassiter coughed and looked away. 

They finished their meal in relative silence, sharing a few words between mouthfuls of spaghetti. Afterwards, Lassiter started gathering up the dishes to be washed. As Lassiter took dishes to the kitchen, Shawn gathered up the rest and brought them to where Lassiter had already started rinsing the dishes to put in the dishwasher. 

Shawn came up behind him and slid the dishes into the sink underneath Lassiter’s arm. Lassiter’s breath hitched as he felt Spencer just millimeters behind him. It took all of Shawn’s will power not to spin Lassiter around and kiss him right there.

“Um,” Lassiter said, in a shaky voice, coughing to clear it, “May I help you with something?” 

Shawn noted the flush to Lassiter’s cheek and the rapid breathing coming from the other man, “I was just wanting to see if you wanted help.” 

“I think I can handle rinsing the dishes,” Lassiter said with more strength to his voice than he had a few minutes ago, “Why don’t you go finish unpacking your things.” 

Shawn gulped and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’ll go do that.” He said, leaving Lassiter standing at the sink. He needed to clear his head. It was obvious Lassiter might be attracted to him, but that didn’t mean he would want anything to do with him. Shawn told himself that he just needed to make it through this case.

Getting to the room, Shawn first went towards his suitcase but then stopped. With Lassiter downstairs cleaning up, it gave him the perfect opportunity to look through Lassiter’s things without being caught. Shawn moved towards Lassiter’s bag and opened the front zipper. Inside he found a few wadded up pieces of paper that looked torn from a notebook. Shawn glanced back towards the door to make sure Lassiter was still downstairs before he opened them. It looked as if Lassiter was trying to come up with a way of telling someone something. It all looked to be the same-ish words, crossed out and rewritten in a different order:

‘hear me out—‘  
‘okay can we talk for a moment, there is something I need to say—‘  
‘listen, something has been weighing on me for a while—‘

The list continued on to the other pages, all never actually getting to what Lassiter was trying to say. Shawn put the papers back in the pocket and zipped it. Just as he was getting ready to search the larger part he heard Lassiter coming up the stairs. Rushing around to the other side of the bed, Shawn got there just in time to unzip his bag and start rummaging through his things, trying to make it look like he was searching for something.

Lassiter walked in the room with his suit jacket and tie in his arms. Throwing the suit jacket over the arm of the chair, he walked towards the bed to his suitcase. Shawn was nervous. Lassiter almost always could tell if something of his had been tampered with. If Lassiter noticed something amiss, Shawn would have to tell him about going through his bag, which was something the psychic didn’t want to do. Holding his breath, Shawn waited to see if Lassie caught Shawn’s trespassing. 

Lassiter eyed his suitcase, seemingly looking at some small detail. Eventually he opened the bag and seeing nothing amiss he grabbed his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Shawn sighed a sigh of relief. 

While Lassiter was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Shawn finally started unpacking his possessions. The snacks went right in his bedside table and his phone charger got plugged into the wall and into his phone. Well, not his phone, but the phone of Shawn Johnson, husband of Carlton Johnson. Seeing no messages, he continued to unpack things that were his, but not. One of the better things he unpacked was a photo from his and Lassie’s ‘wedding.’ In reality, the police had doctored the photo to make it seem as if he and Lassiter had just gotten married. Still, every time Shawn saw the picture his chest fluttered. 

Lassiter came out of the bathroom in what appeared to be the sexiest pair of sleeping clothes Shawn had seen. The lose blue silk were a deeper color than Lassiter’s eyes and yet they still made them pop.

Shawn whistled as he gathered up his things to get changed. The department had also given him more sophisticated sleeping clothes, in case someone caught them sleeping. “Lassie, you do look incredible in just about everything, don’t you?” He said as he went into the bathroom, catching Lassiter’s blush as he closed the door. 

Shawn took the moment to breath. The whole day he had avoided the thought that he would have to share the same bed as the man he had been crushing on for years. He got dressed and ready for bed, sensing he had taken enough time and Lassiter was probably wondering if he fell in the toilet. As he exited the room, Lassiter had already moved his suitcase to under the bed and was sitting upright under the covers.

“I think we need some ground rules,” Lassiter said, folding his hands and setting them atop the covers, “We keep to our own respective sides and if you snore I reserve the right to kick you from the bed quite literally.”

“Same to you, my good man,” Spencer retorted, getting into the other side of the bed. He let out a moan as he settled into the softest bed he had ever been in in his life. “Don’t worry, Lassie, I’ll be sleeping like a log tonight.”

Lassiter reached up and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into relative darkness, the only light coming from the glass doors that led outside. Shawn turned his head to the older man to see he already had his eyes closed and was attempting to sleep. Shawn laid there a moment, drinking in the sight before him before he finally rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming that Lassiter and himself really were married.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn woke up to a heavy weight thrown over his side. He blinked a few times trying to remember what would cause this when he was jolted into consciousness. Lassiter had sometime in the night migrated to Shawn’s side of the bed and wrapped himself around the smaller man. Shawn’s head was tucked under Carlton’s chin and Carlton’s arm was wrapped protectively around Shawn’s middle. Shawn decided to close his eyes and try and go back to sleep, just so he could stay in Lassiter’s arms a tad longer.

With his eyes closed, Shawn could hear Lassiter’s breathing become shallower. Shawn could tell Lassiter was a few minutes from waking up. Knowing he only had a few more moments in Lassiter’s arms, Spencer decided to wake up.

“Morning Lassie,” Shawn said, letting sleep cloud his voice, “If you wanted a hug just say so.” Turning in Lassiter’s arms, he looked into Lassiter’s face. Lassiter’s eyes were still mostly closed, and it looked like Lassiter was trying to remember where he was. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he had a small imprint of the pillow on his cheek.

“G’mornin’,” Lassiter said, placing a kiss on Shawn’s forehead. Shawn was speechless, Lassiter had actually kissed him, even if it was only on the forehead. Lassiter seemed to become wide awake. He looked at Shawn with a horrified look on his face. Jumping back, Lassiter sprang out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

“Is it my morning breath?” Shawn yelled, shaken from Lassiter’s response. He wondered why Lassiter had such a violent reaction to kissing him. It wasn’t anything huge, and it hurt Shawn to the very depths of his heart. 

Shawn sat up and threw his legs out of bed. He sat there trying to figure out what the heck happened. He knew it wasn’t because Lassie had kissed him, he knew that for sure. Lassiter had many boyfriends in the past, but none in a while. Was it because the person he kissed was Shawn? The psychic who Lassiter seemed to loathe with a passion. 

He was still sitting there when Lassiter came out of the bathroom to grab his clothes from his closet. Instead of going back to the bathroom, Lassiter closed the door to the closet and started getting dressed in there. 

Shawn grabbed his clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom to get changed. His mind was spinning. When he got done, he left the bathroom and was stopped by the sight of Lassiter sitting on the end of the bed, dressed in a similar suit to yesterday. Lassiter was looking at his hands, not hearing Shawn walk into the room. Shawn coughed to announce his presence. Lassiter startled, and looked up. 

“Spencer,” he said with a stricken look on his face, “I think we need to talk.” 

“Okay,” said Shawn, moving to stand in front of the detective, “Seriously, was it my morning breath? I’d really like to know.” 

“Shawn,” the sound of his first name caused Shawn to immediately stop talking, Lassiter almost never used his first name with the exception of in public for their cover, “be serious.”

Shawn nodded his head, not trusting his voice to remain steady. 

“I’m sorry for what happened this morning,” He said, looking faintly sick, “It was uncalled for and a clear violation of your rights. I know we are undercover, but this is the one place we can be professional.”

“Lassie, I didn’t mind.” Shawn said squatting in front of the detective, coming face to face with the older man. Looking into his face he could see that all defenses were down and Shawn could read Lassiter like a book. His brain flashed back to those papers he found in Lassiter’s bag. It all made sense. 

“Shawn, there is something I need to tell you,” Lassiter said, looking sicker by the minute, “I—“

Shawn stopped him with a kiss. Lassiter was surprised, eyes widening before sinking into the kiss and getting his hands entangled in the psychic’s hair. Shawn’s hands came up to Lassiter’s face, gripping him by the back of the neck and pulling him closer. Eventually, Shawn broke the Kiss to breathe. Lassiter still had a surprised look on his face. 

Breathing heavy, Shawn said, “I know, Lassie. The spirits have told me that—“

“Really, Spencer?”

“Alright, I found the papers in your bag and put two and two together.” Shawn said with a sheepish grin. Lassiter made a face, probably at the idea that Spencer was going through his bag. “But I do too.”

“Wait, you do what?” Lassiter said, slowly lowering his arms from Spencer’s hair to his shoulders. 

“I like you too, Lassie,” Shawn said with a chuckle, “I have since you arrested me that first time, I have kind of had a small crush on you.”

“Is that why you have made my life a living hell?” Lassiter asked, eyes sparking, “And always working on my cases.”

“Exactly,” Shawn said, “I just wanted to be around you. Sorry if I was a pain.”

At this Lassiter smiled and pulled Shawn closer, “You were,” stopping inches from Shawn’s face he said, “But at least now you’re my pain in the ass.” 

Shawn smiled at that and pulled Lassiter the last inch. Shawn’s mind was overloaded with Lassiter. He filled Shawn’s every senses. The feel of Lassiter’s arms roaming Shawn’s shoulders was overwhelming. 

Suddenly Lassiter pulled back, “Shawn,” 

Shawn groaned and looked into the eyes of the man in front of him. They were crystal blue, sparkling with intensity. “What, Lassie?”

“We have a job to do here,” he said. It was just like Lassiter to put the law above anything, even finally getting the chance to make out with the greatest man the world had ever known. 

“Well, technically we are married on this case, it would be logical and explainable if we put off investigating for a few hours so we could investigate something of our own.”

“Nice try, Spencer,” Lassiter said, standing up and straightening his suit and fixing his hair, “but after we catch these sons of bitches we can spend all our time investigating each other.” 

Shawn smirked and conceded. At least this way he and Lassiter didn’t have to pretend to be a couple anymore. Now they could openly fondle each other in public without question for the rest of the case. Shawn knew he better take it because after this he would have to sneak around with Lassiter so they could still work together.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an amazing few weeks as the Johnsons. Shawn and Lassiter had enjoyed every moment of it. That is until the inevitable holding of Shawn hostage and forcing Lassiter to steal. The only downside for the criminals is that they tried to force a detective of the SBPD to commit a crime, leading to the arrest of a miss Amanda Long, the brunette secretary for Mr. Greenwich. She had the prime opportunity to learn who was staying where, and what would cause each couple to crumble. Her and her boyfriend along with two of his friends would keep one chained up in the basement of the main house and the other would drop off the other at the place of the robbery.

After arresting the four members, Shawn and Lassiter were at their cottage for the last time, packing up their things. They had shared many good memories in the house. Shawn smiled at all of the good times he and Lassie shared. It was the last time he and Lassie would be together in the same room without the prying eyes of the SBPD. 

Locking eyes with Lassiter, Shawn knew all of the sneaking would be worth it.

……

Two months after the Greenwich Club sting, Shawn and Lassiter were still a couple. Sneaking around, they had to keep their relationship a secret, but that didn’t stop the two men from continuing it. They were careful, never staying the night at each other’s place and keeping up the animosity at the station. As far as they knew, no one had a clue.

“Lassiter. Spencer. Get in here.” The chief called from her office. The two men were at opposite ends of the station but they both automatically glanced at each other before going into her office. Lassiter looked on the defensive and Shawn was nervous. The chief was sitting at her desk and motioned for them to sit. The men sat at the same time and waited for Vick to say something.

“Do you two remember the Greenwich operation you were a part of a few months ago?” Vick asked, Glancing from one man to the other.

Lassiter swallowed before answering, “Yes, chief.”

Shawn’s palms started to sweat. Had they figured it out? Did they know that he and Lassiter were a couple?

“I have another job for you two if you’re interested.”

Shawn and Lassiter glanced at each other with a smile before both responding: 

“We’re in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! i hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it in two days and I didn't really edit it except for spell check.


End file.
